yEnvole moi
by Acrystar
Summary: Un petit IkkiAgitoAkito, que voulez vous, j'aime les psychos, et j'ai été gâté ! "Yaoï"


Disclaimer : Les persos sont à OhGreat ! …. Dis donc, il en a pleins des bisho, veut pas m'en donner deux ou trois, il verra rien !

Pairing : Ikki/Akito/Agito (du basic pour commencer !)

Résumé : Bah j'ai vu que la série, je ne peux pas spoiler plus que ça ! Et y'a pas vraiment de résumé à ça !

Note de l'auteur : -blabla" : discours / _"blabla"_ : discours interne entre les deux personalités... je suis clair ?

_Hebichu_.

* * *

**Envole-moi**

* * *

-Akira-kun ? » 

Il se retourne vers moi, une dernière fois, la serrant possessivement entre ses bras, pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il préférée à moi ? La solitude est pire que la mort ! Ce soir là, il est parti pour une cage lugubre, et moi, je me suis laissé happé par l'obscurité. Seul. Seul avec Akito dans cette cage trop petite. Et puis… Et puis, il est venu m'en sortir, il m'a aidé à voler. Voler comme je le faisais avant. Libre, heureux, pour la première fois depuis ma venue au monde.  
Et cet Akito qui fait n'importe quoi, il l'aime, espèce d'idiot ! C'est un mec, fuck ! Et moi ? Hein ? A quoi je sers ? Si maintenant Ikki le protège contre vents et marrées, qu'adviendra-t-il de moi, quand il n'aura plus besoin… de moi… fuck ! Je ne veux pas disparaître, je ne veux pas mourir, je veux vivre, voler, encore et encore, moi, Akito et la régalia. S'envoler encore plus haut en suivant le chemin qui m'est tracé… Mais je ne suis pas le premier, je ne suis qu'un être crée pour le protéger, et ma mission sera bientôt…

-Hey ! Requin ! Debout ! »

Je me retourne dans les draps, je n'ai pas envie de me lever… pas encore !

-Akito, Agito, debout les mecs ! »  
-Pas encore… »

Ma main attrape le bandeau, et je le glisse sur mon œil… Akito a envie de le voir. Sa main se lève, il sourit et…

-Chu ! »

Le corbeau vire encore rouge, il a pourtant l'habitude, non ? Cet idiot d'Akito ! Toujours avoir la manie de l'embrasser toutes les cinq minutes, c'est pas comme si il était beau, ou quelque chose comme ça ! Fuck ! J'habite le corps d'une mauviette !

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! »  
-Ikki-chan ! Ohayoo !! »  
-Lâche-moi !!! Au secours !!! »

Il le lâche, et le voilà en train de chialer, ce sont des larmes de crocodile, mais tout de même ! Je ne supporte pas le voir faire son chouineur, ça m'emmerde grave ! Mais, je dois dire sa tactique marche tout le temps, cet idiot de corbeau tombe dans le panneau, et vient toujours le serrer dans ses bras ! Tient qu'es-ce que je disais !

-Chu ! »

… Tsss ! Je préfère dormir que de supporter ça plus longtemps !

-… Je vois que les amoureux se bécottent dès le matin ! »  
-Ri… ka… »  
-Tu n'as pas honte de profiter de ce pauvre Akito ???! »

Hum, voilà la sœur, je peux même pas dormir, elle crie comme une harpie ! Génial, la voilà en train de faire quelques prises de catch à cet idiot ! Au moins, je peux recouvrer un peu de dignité. Akito se lève en souriant, quelle cloche ce gars, si il l'aime, il devrait l'aider, enfin, je crois, qu'es-ce que j'en ai à faire, d'ailleurs !!!

-Rika-ne-san, merci… mais Agito peut me défendre, si jamais il venait à avoir des idées perverses… Je vais prendre un bain, tu viens Ikki-chan ? »  
-… »  
-On ne fait pas attendre son petit ami ! Ikki ! »

… Tsss ! Me voilà encore dans le bain avec cet abruti ! Fuck ! J'en ai marre d'avoir la honte !

-Akito ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? »  
-Je te frotte le dos… chu ! »  
-Ah… arrête ! »  
-Ikki-chan est tout rouge ! »  
-Agitooooooooooo !!!! »  
-Tu m'aimes pas ? »  
-C'est pas ça, mais au moins, lui, il essaye pas de m'embrasser toute les secondes ! »

J'ai mal, il a mal, nous avons mal. Mal au cœur, ça me sert, sa main change le bandeau de place et je fixe cette face de macaque.

-Baka ! Si tu le fais pleurer encore une fois, je te castre espèce d'amputé du cerveau ! Ça va pas de lui parler comme ça !!!! »  
-Je… »  
-Tu riens du tout !!! Excuse-toi tout de suite ou meurt ! »

Il m'énerve, il m'énerve au plus haut point ! Et pourtant, je lui dois beaucoup, tellement… Je ferme les yeux, il m'a attrapé par l'épaule, je crois que je vais m'en prendre une. Non ? … … … … il… …

-Enfoiréééééééééééé ! »

Comment as-t-il osé ? Il a osé m'embrasser, MOI !!!! Fuck ! Il va avoir du mal à se relever après ce drop kick dans la mâchoire, faut pas me chercher, foi d'Agito, roi du chemin des crocs. Va en enfer Ikki sale corbeau de malheur !

_« Il est gentil ? Hein ? Ikki ? »  
« Gentil ? Tu te fous de moi ?! »  
« Il brille, comme le ciel en plein jour ! »  
« Fleure bleue ! »  
« Je suis content de l'avoir en ami… pas toi… »  
« … … si… »  
« Alors ? On devrait lui faire pleins de chu et de chu, partout !!! »_

Mwai… n'importe quoi ce gars, et me mets pas ce genre d'images dans la tête ! Abruti !!!

(Ikki dans son bain, Ikki dans son lit, Ikki cul nu, Ikki dégoulinant de sueur après un entraînement, Ikki allongé sur un lit avec une expression sensuelle, Ikki qui sourit, Ikki qui le regarde de ses yeux profonds)

_« Arrête ça !!! »  
« Chu ! Chu ! Chu !!! »  
« Akito… va mourir ! »  
« Moi j'aime bien les baisers d'Ikki. Ils sont tout doux… mais Ikki il ne m'aime pas, je suis sûr qu'il préfère Simca… »  
« C'est normal, c'est un homme ! »  
« Toi aussi tu aimes Simca ? »  
« Hein ? »  
« … »  
« Non, pas du tout ! Je m'en fiche de cette nénette ! »  
« Alors tu aimes qui ? »  
« … »_

Comment pourrais-je le savoir, je n'ai pas été crée pour ça. Aimer ? Je n'en suis sûrement pas capable ! Je suis là pour me battre, pour le protéger ! Rien d'autre !

_« Agito, j'aimerais qu'on soit heureux tout les trois, Ikki, toi et moi… et qu'on se fasse pleins de chu tout le temmmmps ! »_

Baka ! Je m'installe devant la télé, et je regarde les images sans les voir, c'est un dessin animé pour enfants.

-Ohayoo, requin-san ! »

Ume-chan ? Hein ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, elle a l'air flippante, comme gamine. Je lui fais un signe de la tête et elle me tire par la main. Qu'es-ce qu'on me veut encore ?!

-Requin-san ? »  
-Quoi encore ???! »  
-Tu veux jouer avec moi ? »  
-HEIN ????! »  
-Dis… ? »  
-Bon… d'accord ! »

Toute façon, j'ai pas le choix, Mikan est déjà en train de serrer son rouleau à pâtisserie dans la main droite, si je dis non, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle va me faire avec ! »

_« Pas des chu ! En tout cas ! »_

Merci pour cette remarque constructive ! Je n'y aurais pas pensé !

-Alors c'est simple, le but du jeu… »

Pourquoi je me retrouve à faire un cache-cache avec elle ? Géant ! J'en ai marre, Ikki, vient me sauver !

-Agito ?! Viens, on se casse ! »

Je relève la tête en souriant, alors qu'Ume-chan me saute dessus pour ne pas que je parte, mais… il me libère, je prend sa main, et je m'envole. C'est tellement bien de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un de temps en temps…

-Aki… Agito-chan ! »  
-Nani ? »  
-Regarde ce qu'on t'a acheté !!!! »  
-Quoi ?! »

Un kimono, un kimono blanc et rose…. Non mais, elles croient vraiment que…

-Tu ne veux pas le mettre ? Dis… »

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi !!! Je vais pour échanger ma place avec cette lavette, mais Ringo m'en empêche, et son aura meurtrière tombe sur moi comme cinq cent corbeaux… elle veut se venger du baiser de ce matin, mais c'était pas moi !!!!

-Aller, va te changer derrière Buccha ! »  
-Hiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Pourquoi il se change pas devant nous !!!? »  
-Pourquoi pas, on verra si il en a une aussi petite qu'Ikki ! »  
-QUOI ???? Vous allez arrêtez de parler de ça ???! »  
-Humpf, me comparez pas à cet incapable ! »

Si elles veulent voir, et bien elles verront ! Je me fiche bien de me dévêtir devant tout le monde ! Aller, hop ! A poil ! Et basta !

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »  
-Ringoooooooooooo il est si…. !!!!! »  
-Mwai, pas mal ! »  
-Non, mais arrêtez de le regarder comme ça !!! »  
-Il protège son chéri, si c'est pas mignon ! »

Nan, mais franchement, regardez-les se mettre dans cet état ! Haaa les femmes, toutes les mêmes ! Et il lui arrive quoi à Ikki ? M'en fiche qu'elles me regardent ! Bon, attends, ça se met comment ce truc ?!

-Hey ! Quelqu'un peu m'aider à mettre ce truc ? Et toi Ikki ne t'approche pas, sinon je t'arrache ton petit bout qui dépasse avec les dents ! »

Je regarde Kazu, et je lui intime de venir immédiatement ! J'ai confiance en lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'a pas l'air de loucher sur les hommes et c'est le moins pervers en cas de dérapages sexuels ! A moins qu'il cache extrêmement bien ses pulsions !

-Je sais pas attacher ça, moi, je suis pas une femme ! »  
-Sait le faire ou meurt ! »  
-Ok, ok ! »

La honte !

_« J'aime bien la coupe ! »  
« Ben voyons, ça m'aurait étonné ! »  
« Mais je préférais la robe d'ange de la dernière fois ! »  
« Ben voyoooooons !!! »_  
-Voilà, enfin, je crois… »

Je fixe Kazu méchamment et je me tourne et retourne sous leurs yeux. Regardez-les ! Pfff ! Je ne supporte pas les femmes !

_« Donc tu aimes Ikki ?! »  
« J'ai pas dit ça !!! »  
« Chu ! Chu !!! »  
« Ta gueule !!! »  
« Chu ? »  
« Qu'es-ce que je viens de te dire !!!! »  
« Ikki, il est mieux que ces filles ! »_

Je grince des dents à l'entendre me parler comme ça, ça m'énerve !

-Agito, ça va ? »

Sa main caresse ma joue, puis il me relève la tête, et là, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir chaud… Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, cet accoutrement, devant lui, devant ce regard… inquiet. Il me sourit, et je rebaisse les yeux.

_« Agito, il aime Ikki, Agito, il aime Ikki ! »_  
-Ta gueule ! »  
-Pardon… »

Hein ? Non, c'était à Akito que je parlais… Ma main se tend, il est déjà loin. Fuck ! Ils me font chier !

-Je me casse ! »  
-Oooooooooh les amoureux se sont chamaillés ! »  
-Agito !!! Ikki est à moi, pigé ?! »  
-Ikki est à personne… il appartient au ciel ! »

Raah ! Je ne la supporte pas, son regard qui me fait frémir, et sa tronche de cake ! Tsss, les filles à lunettes, je les hais plus encore que les autres ! Les roues de mes air treak crissent sur le dallage de notre repaire et je m'envole à sa suite, quand il a une baisse de moral, il va le voir… Le ciel qui lui manque tant… Sora.

-Yo, Ikki ! »  
-Salut Sora… »  
-Waf ! »  
-Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ? »  
-J'en sais rien. »  
-Hum… aurais-tu perdu tes ailes ? »  
-Non… mais il me manque quelque chose. »  
-Laquelle ? »  
-Tu as vu notre part war contre Béhémoth ? »  
-Bien sûr… »  
-Je ne faisais qu'un avec lui, c'était comme une fusion... Je n'ai connu ça qu'avec deux personnes. Toi et Agito enfin Akito aussi, mais c'est presque la même personne ! »  
-Et ? »  
-Et ??? Je sais pas… »

Sora lui sourit, je sais pas vraiment de quoi ils parlent mais j'aime pas que Sora le colle comme ça !

-Tu sauras peut-être un jour… »  
-Il m'énerve ! »  
-Qui ? »  
-Akito, avec ces chu là ! Toujours en train de me tripotter ou m'embrasser ! Et Agito ! Ha ! Lui et son sale caractère de merde ! Et Ringo ! Et ces crises de jalousie qui me foutent K.O. j'ai envie de leur…. »  
-Oulà, oulà, calme-toi, Ikki. »  
-Et pourquoi je devrais appartenir à quelqu'un, hein ? »  
-Ikki… ne fait pas la même erreur que moi. Je me suis offert corps et âme au ciel. Et j'ai délaissé Rika. Tout ce temps… perdu, pour rien. Dans ta vie, il doit y avoir une place pour quelqu'un, de spéciale, sans pour autant… délaisser le ciel. »  
-L'amour, c'est chiant ! »  
-Haha… »

T'approche pas toi ! T'approche pas comme ça ! Même si t'es en fauteuil roulant, je te fracasse si tu le touches ! Hey ! J'ai dit quoi !!!! Lâche sa main, minus !

-Sora… »  
-Et Simca ? »

Quoi ? Quoi donc Simca, laissez-là où elle est, saleté de femme !

-Hein ? »  
-Elle aimerait bien être ta reine ! »  
-Pas besoin de reine ! Je monterais sur le trône avec Kazu, Onigiri, Buccha, Akito et Agito ! Et… tout les autres, mais ces quatre enfin cinq là en premier ! »  
-Je vois… »  
-Je veux à nouveau ressentir ça… ça me plait. »

Grrrrr lâche cette main, vieux croulant ! Mais… mais…. Qu'es-ce que… Ikki… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!

_« Agito est jaloux !!!! »_  
-Fuck !!!! »  
-... »  
-Agito ? »  
-Non, le pape ! Qu'es-ce que tu fiches là, hein ? Tu n'étais pas en train de l'embrasser ? Fichu corbeau ! T'es qu'un baka, prends ça !!!! »

Pourquoi ça m'énerve ? Pourquoi je le frappe si durement ? Je lève le pied vers cet homme, j'ai envie de voir son sang couler. Comment ? Comment il a pu passer derrière moi aussi vite et en fauteuil roulant ?!

-Doucement, je n'y suis pour rien moi, si ton copain essaye de vérifier sa libido avec le premier venu ! »  
-Meurs ! Mourrez tous ! Espèces de dégénérés !!!! »  
-Agito ! »

Ma main, ma main est prise dans un étau, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de sa poigne. Laisse-moi ! Ikki ! Son regard…

-Tsss ! Reste avec ton Sora, si tu l'adores ! »

Qu'es-ce que j'en ai à faire, hein ? Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut avec cet invalide ! C'est pas mon problème…. C'est pas mon…

-Mignon, mais quel sale caractère ! Et depuis quand il s'habille en fille ?! »  
-Tu veux mourir ????! »  
-Agito… »  
-Me reparle même plus, corbeau de malheur ! D'ailleurs… cherche-toi un nouvel équipier, je me casse ! »  
-Agito ! »

Lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! Pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression que je vais me perdre, que je vais fondre, m'éparpiller en milles morceaux.

-Je… JE NE VEUX PAS DISPARAITRE !!!! »  
_« Agito ? Mais pourquoi tu veux disparaître, hein ? »_  
-Je ne veux pas mourir…. »  
_« Nous sommes unis, pour toujours… »_  
-Je ne veux pas… être oublié… »  
_« Car c'est toi qui m'a sauvé… »_  
-Je ne veux pas… »  
_« Lorsque j'étais perdu, tout seul, dans les ténèbres. »_  
-J'ai le droit aussi de vivre…. »  
_« Ne pleure pas… Agito. »_  
-J'ai le droit, de connaître aussi la lumière… »  
_« Ne pleure plus… »_  
-Je ne veux plus être seul, AKIRAAAAAAAAA ! »  
_« Nous sommes là… »_  
-Agito !!! »

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, où suis-je ? Je ne connais pas cet endroit, une longue langue baveuse me parcourt la joue et le chien qui me fixe se met à japper. Sora ! C'est le cleps de Sora !

-Ta gueule le chien ! »  
-On ne parle pas à mes animaux de cette façon, douce Geïsha ! »  
-Ta gueule !!! »  
-Mais il te va bien ce kimono, il te rend plus gracieux ! »  
-J'en ai rien à fiche ! »  
-Ikki ! Ta belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ! »  
-De qui tu parles ?! Hein ? C'est qui cette fille ???!!! »  
-… »  
-… Baka, c'est de toi qu'il parle ! Et arrête de couiner comme ça ! Sinon, je te jure que je te rends à ton détraqué de frère ! »

Comme si… comme si… tsss ! C'est pas comme si… je t'étais indispensable ! Rend-moi donc ! Toute façon… Tôt ou tard, tu me laisseras, comme Akira l'a fait avant toi !

-Sora… laisse-nous… »  
-Pas de problème ! Allez venez, on va jouer au frisbee ! »  
-Waf ! »

Tôt ou tard…

-Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé avec ce Akira, là, mais sache que je m'en fiche royalement ! Si tu veux autant que ça partir, je ne te retiendrais pas. Agito, Akito… tracez votre route par vos propres moyens, si tu veux arriver à un but, alors fonces, qu'importe ce que c'est. Il faut oser… viser haut et ne jamais abandonner. C'est un truc du genre que tu m'aurais dit, en bien plus vulgaire et couinant, il y a quelques mois. Non ? Mais… vous serez toujours les bienvenus chez les Kogarasumaru et même chez moi… Bon, je te laisse… »

-Ikki ! »  
-Hum ? »  
-Me… laisse… pas… »  
_« Agito… ? »_  
-Tu… je… fuck ! »  
-Quoi ?! »  
-Tu le sais très bien ! »  
-Tu quoi ? J'ai rien compris ? »  
-Cerveau lent, va ! Crève ! Oser me faire répéter ! »  
-Mais t'as rien dit ! »  
-T'avais qu'à comprendre à travers les lignes, t'es pas digne d'être le chef de la Génésis ! »  
-Et toi, là, court sur pattes, tu crois que tu es digne d'être le roi des crocs, surtout habillé comme ça !!! Amateur ! »  
-Pauvre larve ! »  
-Déchet ! »  
-Sale pervers ! »  
_« Agito… ureshi… dessu ka ? Car moi, moi, je suis très heureux, maintenant ! »_  
-Je te déteste ! »  
-Idem ! »  
-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! »  
-… »  
-… »  
-… Akito, t'invite pas sans y être autorisé !!!! »  
-Ouai d'abord ! »

Il passe sa main dans les cheveux, il sourit, il a l'air bête, pourquoi… pourquoi ?

-Je te ramène ? »  
-Je sais marcher ! »  
-Agito ? »  
-Qwa ?! »  
-Non… rien ! »  
-Chuuuuuuuuu ! »  
-Akito !!!!!! »

Pourquoi… j'aime ça, quand il prend possession de notre corps pour embrasser cet idiot de corbeau ? Raaaaaaaaah !!!

-Vous avez fini de vous engueuler ? C'est bien, déguerpissez, j'ai pas que ça à faire, les gamins doivent être chez eux à cette heure là ! »  
-On y va ! »  
-Lâhe-moi !! »  
-Nope ! Je me sens l'âme d'un gentleman ! »  
-Va mourir ! »  
-Bien, ma reine, mais après avoir monté sur le trône, ok ? »  
-Re…. Re…. »

Reine… moi ? MOI ????

-A…gi…to…. »  
-Sacrée poigne ! Il a bien failli te tuer ! Quelle idée ! »  
-Ca fait mal ! »  
-Je veux bien le croire…. »  
-Tss ! Toute façon, vu ce qu'il a dans le caleçon, ça doit pas faire bien mal ! »  
-Je t'interdis de… »  
-On croirait une mini saucisse, non, une saucisse pour apéritif ! »  
-T'es dégueulasse ! »  
-Humpf, tu n'as qu'à pas l'exhiber ! Exhibitionniste ! »  
-Détraqué ! »  
-Fichez le camp de chez moi… »  
-Maniaque sexuel ! »  
-Ours mal léché… »  
-VOS GUEULE ET CASSEZ-VOUS DE CHEZ MOI ! »

On a été fichu dehors, comme de vieilles poubelles, tout ça à cause de toi ! Rah ! Tu m'énerves !

-Raaaaaaah ! C'est ta faute !!! »  
-C'est la tienne, ducon ! »  
-T'arrête pas de couiner ! »  
-Et toi alors ! Saucisse apéritive ! »  
-C'est pas moi qui donne dans le bondage, au moins ! »

Pourquoi, j'aime qu'on se chamaille comme ça. J'aime quand on se frappe, quand on se gueule dessus, chacun notre tour.

-Fuck ! Viens là ! »  
-Hum ? »

J'ai perdu, j'ai perdu le jour où j'ai accepté de rejoindre sa team. J'ai perdu le jour où je l'ai laissé me contrôler, m'empêcher d'être violent. J'ai perdu quand il m'a emmené dans son royaume. J'avais déjà perdu avant de l'avoir connu… C'était écrit. Le requin se fera pêcher par un corbeau, il se brisera dans ses serres, et ensuite… il priera la lune pour pouvoir, lui aussi voler et rester le plus longtemps possible dans le sillage de l'oiseau.

-Je… tu… je… roh et puis merde ! »  
_« Chuuuu ! »_

Oui, chu, enfin, moi je fais pas ce bruit ignoble. Je l'ai attrapé par le col, je le penche jusqu'à moi, et je l'embrasse. Ikki…

-… »  
-Dis quelque chose ! »  
-Heu… »  
-… C'est la dernière fois que je t'embrasse, ducon ! »  
-Agito ? »  
-Hum !?! »  
-Je… tu…. Enfin… »  
-Reçut cinq sur cinq ! »  
-Aller, rentrons ! »  
-Faut que je me change ! »  
-Si tu veux, je t'aide à te déshabiller ! »  
-Pervers !!!! »  
-Non ! »  
-Juste un peu à la fois ! »  
-Dis, Agito… »  
-Quoi ? »  
-Tu ne disparaîtras pas, je te l'interdis ! »  
-Akito… enfin… un jour je ne lui serais plus utile… »  
-Et alors ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va se débarrasser de toi ? »  
-… »  
-Akito ? Tu m'entends ? Si tu te débarrasses d'Agito, et bien je ne t'aimerais plus jamais ! »  
-Chu ! L'heure n'est pas venue, je crois que nous aimons vivre comme ça. Mais… si tu veux… »

Notre main attrape ce satané bandeau, il disparaît, il… s'envole au vent.

-Nous pouvons n'être qu'un, rien que pour toi ! Chu ! Fuck ! »

Si un jour, on nous avez dit que le requin aimerait un corbeau… je crois que je l'aurais tué !

-Chu ! »  
-… Akito… »  
-Fuck ! »  
-Quoi ? Agito ?! »  
-J'ai mal au cul, bordel ! »

Et pourtant, malgré tout, je suis… heureux. Pardon grand frère… Je suis bien mieux ici, peut-être qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras, peut-être qu'un jour, toi aussi, tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui brille si fort, qu'on a l'impression de bruler à chaque fois qu'il nous touche. Nous sommes des animaux de nuit. Mais, grand frère… j'ai trouvé ma nouvelle vie. Et je te pardonne d'avoir fait de moi ce que je suis, car sans ça, jamais je n'aurais croisé Ikki… Que quelqu'un prenne soin de mon frère…

-Akira, qu'es-ce que tu fiches ! »  
-Hum ? Wanijima-san ? »  
-Je prends une pause ! »  
-Mais qui conduit ??? »  
-D'après-toi ?! »  
-Vous voulez nous tuer ?! »  
-Va conduire ou je te fouette toute la nuit ! »  
-J'y vais ! »  
-Tsss ! Akira ?! »  
-Hum ? »  
-Direction la maison de Sleeping Forest ! Je veux voir Akito ! »  
-Nous y allons ! »  
-J'espère qu'il va bien… »  
-Chef ? »  
-Quoi ???! »  
-Y'a plus d'essence… »  
-… »  
-… »  
-… VA EN CHERCHER !!!! »  
-Chef ? »  
-Quoi ????! »  
-La prochaine pompe est à vingt kilomètres, au moins ! »  
-… »  
-… »  
-… tssss, on prend un taxi ! »  
-Bien, chef ! »  
-Akira ! »  
-Hum ? »  
-Cesse donc avec tes chefs ceci et Wanijima-san ! Appelle moi Kaito, sinon je te jure sur la tête de mon petit frère que je te ligote, je te fouette, je te torture et après je te tue…. »  
-… Bien… Kaito-san… »  
-Tsss… Je vais te bouffer ce soir… Béhémoth ! »

* * *

2007. Air Gear ? Je suis fan... rah ces bishos ! A bientôt pour d'autres couples hahahaha! 


End file.
